


Kiss Me I'm Desperate

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a video of something like a social experiment that I saw where a skinny, kindly nerdy (in my opinion) looking boy stood on the boardwalk and held a sign that said "kiss me I'm desperate". I thought it was really cute when a cute girl kinda jog-walked over and, well, this is what they said. The boy is represented by Dean. A link to the video will be at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me I'm Desperate

Dean stood nervously as all the males walked by and some of the females giggled and pointed. So far he wasn't doing too bad. The girls would run up and kiss him on the cheek, nose, or even mouth, and every single time he knew he was blushing. Sometimes a boy would kiss his cheek awkwardly, and despite it not being his favorite, it wasn't unpleasant.  
His father had an impressive build, so he knew one day he would hit the right point and seemingly grow to the size of one of the top wrestlers he watched on tv; but for now, he was still skinny, misfit, green-eyed Dean. The one everyone would date but no one would stick around for. And so what if he had driven a town over for this? These people didn't know him, so the experiment was fair. As so what if he felt like he was walking on air? He was allowed to walk just a little taller after so many girls fell all over him without him having to put on the fake jock smile.  
Before he had any chance of escape, a hazel-eyed gaze met his. But this time, it wasn't just any girl. She was beautiful, and she looked so familiar that he almost wondered if she was a previous fling. He was suddenly nervous. He was always fake with them. He was himself here, with everything out on the line. Dean almost smiled at her, when she read the sign and looked back up at him. His smile dropped. What if she made fun of him? What if she knew him and he didn't remember?  
Just when he thought she would move to walk away, another girl bounced up and kissed his nose. He smiled and blushed, then thanked her as she ran off. When he looked back up, the girl had in fact started to walk the other direction. At first he was disappointed, but then she stopped. Dean took a deep breath and waited. She turned and skipped over delicately, a bounce in her step and a devious smirk. Dean smiled back awkwardly. Once she got close enough, he spoke.  
"Really?" Dean said, because why would this great looking girl come back to kiss _him? ___  
"Not in the place that you want." She smiled, getting closer.  
"T-That's fine." Dean said, lost in his thoughts for a moment as she grabbed his face with one hand and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek.  
"What- what do you mean?" Dean said incredulously, after realized what she had said. His voice had squeaked a bit at the implication, which had never really happened, causing him to blush even more.  
"Maybe you want it on the lips, boy." She said, in a strange, half joking and half seductive way, as she skipped off; moving her hips on purpose when she turned away completely. The rest of the day went by in a blur.

* * *

The next day was school. Boring as always. He was walking through the hall when he saw her. The girl from yesterday. That's where he recognized her from! English class!  
She looked up and their eyes locked. Dean stood frozen in a moment of panic. Should he look away? Should he go talk to her?  
"I'll be there in a minute, you guys go ahead." She said to her friends. They played him no attention as they walked off. She got closer hesitantly and he swallowed his nervousness. He threw on his jock smile but she immediately frowned.  
"Don't, I hate it when guys try to act cool. I liked you much better yesterday." She said.  
"R-Really?" Dean asked quietly.  
"Well... Yeah..." She admitted, smiling and looking at her feet.  
"I-I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." He said nervously, sticking out a hand to her.  
"Lisa, Lisa Braeden." She grinned.  
"So- um, Lisa... Could I- I mean would you like to- would it be ok if I took you out for-" Dean stopped when she leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
"There's this new place on main that just opened up. Ice cream shop I think. It would be unfortunate if I didn't have anyone to go with me and... help get rid of brain freeze." She smiled shyly, trying to sound seductive and failing.  
"I would love to- uh- go get rid of your brain freeze tonight." Dean smiled, blushing lightly.  
"So... six?" Lisa asked.  
"Yeah, six sounds great." Dean smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so none of that school part happened in the video obviously, but I couldn't help it. I know I'm mostly a destiel writer, but don't worry. I even started this as destiel, but decided that she looked so much like Lisa to me that I had to change it. My point is, this was my first real, heterosexual fanfic that I feel good about publishing. Which is weird that I'm better at writing gay fanfic, but whatever. I'm not changing what I normally write about. Anyway, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/#/watch?v=_47A9Z28U3I


End file.
